IT'S ALL ABOUT HOW TO LOVE EACH OTHER SEQUEL STUPID HUSBAND
by littleXbetweenEO
Summary: kisah-kisah kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun atau sekarang Kim Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan pada suaminya Kim Joonmyeon. Apakah Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya? SUBAEK / HOBAEK Couple
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S ALL ABOUT HOW TO LOVE EACH OTHER (SEQUEL STUPID HUSBAND)**

**Author :RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Girl/ Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Boy**

**Pairing : SuBaek/HoBaek **

**Other Cast : you find that by yourself **

**Genre : Romance. Marriage Life, Family (this is GS/Gender Switch)**

**Length :Oneshoot **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik author. Don't plagiarism. Author sebelumnya**

**mengucapkan terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, gamsahamnida. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. WARNING! Long shoot. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : kisah-kisah kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun atau sekarang Kim Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan pada suaminya Kim Joonmyeon. Apakah Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya? **

Happy Reading

"ARRGHH…. OPPA! SAKIT… AARGHH…." Baekhyun tampak terengah-engah menahan sakit pada bagian perutnya. Sedari tadi ia berteriak dan terus menerus menggenggam tangan suaminya Kim Joonmyeon atau yang kita panggil Suho.

"ne, sabar chagi, sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit ne, kau harus kuat ne, saranghae nyonya Kim" kata Suho menenangkan Baekhyun.

"oppaaa.. hiks, ini sakit sekali oppa, aaarrghh…." Baekhyun semakin tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit dibagian perutnya.

"coba sekarang kau tarik nafas, lalu buang perlahan-lahan… ayo changi" kata Suho lagi. Baekhyun mengikuti saran Suho dengan menarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya lalu dikeluarkan. Ia sedikit mulai tenang. Dan Suho terus menggengam tangan Baekhyun sampai di rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung dibawa ke ruang persalinan ditemani Suho. Baekhyun memang sudah saatnya melahirkan. Sudah 9 bulan ia mengandung anaknya bersama Suho. Saat pertama kali ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil, Baekhyun sangat senang. Bukan hanya Baekhyun melainkan Suho dan juga kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan Suho. Baekhyun merasa lengkap sudah kebahagiaanya apabila ia memiliki anak, buah cintanya dengan Suho. Dan selama hamil, Suho selalu menjaga Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh dengan cinta.

"aarrggghhh….hh..hhh…..aaaaaaaaaaa" baekhyun terus berusaha mengeluarkan sang aegi dalam perutnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan peluhnya bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"ayo changi, kau pasti bisa, sedikit lagi sayang…"kata Suho menyemangati istrinya.

"hhaaaaaaaaaa…hhaaaaaaa" Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi mendorong sang aegi keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"sedikit lagi nyonya Kim, dorong lebih kuat" kata Park uisa yang sedang menangani persalinan Baekhyun.

"oppaaaa… arghhhh…" sekali lagi nafas Baekhyun sudah sangat tipis. Dan baekhyun merasa kekuatannya tinggal sedikit.

"bertahanlah sayang, kau pasti kuat" kata Suho lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas ia mencoba dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong sang aegi keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"ARGHHH…. OPPAAAA!"

"hoek…hoek…hoek.." tangisan bayi menggema di ruang persalinan itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara bayinya tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak sadarkan diri karena pingsan. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis untuk mengeluarkan sang aegi dari dalam perutnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri, Suho langsung panik.

"uisa.. baekhyun.. dia kenapa? Selamatkan Baekhyun uisa.." kata Suho.

"tenang tuan Kim, mungkin nyonya Kim kelelahan. Kami akan segera membawa nyonya Kim dan bayinya ke ruang rawat. Anda bisa menunggu di luar" kata Park uisa lagi. Suho menggangguk dan menuruti perkataan Park uisa untuk menunggu di luar ruangan.

SKIP TIME, RUANG RAWAT BAEKHYUN.

"aegi, kenapa kau susah sekali keluar, hmm? Tidak mau bertemu appa? Anak nakal, hehe" suho tampak bahagia sekali menggendong anaknya. Bayi dalam gendongan Suho masih terlelap. Suho menggendong bayinya dan sekali mencium pipi gembil anaknya itu lalu menidurkannya kembali dalam boxnya. Ia beralih duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

"changi… kapan mau bangun, heum?" tanya Suho sambil menyingkap poni Baekhyun yang menutupi poninya.

"eungh.." baekhyun melenguh dan merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan sedikit nyeri pada bagian bawahnya.

"sayang, kau sudah bangun? lihat anak kita" kata Suho pada Baekhyun

"dimana anak kita, oppa?"

"dia baru tertidur di boxnya. Dia tampan. Sangat tampan" kata Suho lagi.

"seperti ayahnya" jawab Baekhyun

"seperti eommanya juga" jawab Suho

"aku kan yeoja, tidak mungkin tampan" jawab Baekhyun

"tapi kau imut, anak kita tampan dan imut" jawab Suho lagi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum

"aku mau menggendongnya, oppa" kata Baekhyun. Suho menganggukan kepalanya dan menggendong bayi dalam box itu menuju eommanya.

"changiiii, nae aegii. Annyeonghaseo" kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi gembil anaknya. Suho yang melihat Baekhyun dan anaknya tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa bahagia memiliki keluarga kecil yang sudah melengkapi hidupnya. "oppa, kau sudah siapkan nama untuknya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kim Jongdae. Kita panggil Jongie" kata Suho lagi.

"ah ne. Kim Jongdae. Nama yang bagus" jawab Baekhyun lagi. Ah… mari kita biarkan keluarga kecil itu berbagi kehangatan. Selagi bisa.

TBC

Haihaihaihaiiiii SuBaek shipper…

Aku bawain satu sequel STUPID HUSBAND. Tapi kali ini chapter, hehee….

Semoga nanti author cepat selesaikan ceritanya.

Jangan lupa review yah….

Mari lestarikan SuBaek couple

fighting

Annyeong^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S ALL ABOUT HOW TO LOVE EACH OTHER (SEQUEL STUPID HUSBAND)**

**Author :RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Girl/ Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Boy**

**Pairing : SuBaek/HoBaek **

**Other Cast : you find that by yourself **

**Genre : Romance. Marriage Life, Family (this is GS/Gender Switch)**

**Length : Chapter 2**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik author. Don't plagiarism. Author sebelumnya**

**mengucapkan terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, gamsahamnida. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. WARNING! Long shoot. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : kisah-kisah kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun atau sekarang Kim Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan pada suaminya Kim Joonmyeon. Apakah Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya? **

HAPPY READING

"welcome home, baby" kata Suho sambil membuka pintu apartemennya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Jongdae, anak pertama mereka.

"oppa, kamar Jongdae sudah siap kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Memang saat di rumah sakit, Suho mengatakan pada Baekyun, bahwa dia sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk si kecil Jongdae.

"tenang saja, semuanya sudah aku persiapkan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, chagi" jawab Suho

"gomawo, oppa. aku sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia" jawab Baekhyun tulus dengan senyuman indahnya yang selalu membuat Suho jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada istrinya itu. kadang ia menyesal baru bisa mencintai istrinya disaat semua hampir terlambat, yeah. HAMPIR! Pada nyatanya, Suho memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun sejak lama. Hanya saja, dia belum bisa mengakuinya saat itu karena dia masih bingung dengan perasaanya.

"aku lebih bahagia memiliki kalian. Saranghae" ucap Suho lalu mencium lembut kening istrinya dan pipi gembil anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas digendongan sang ibu.

"oppa tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Baekhyun

"mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian di rumah. Lagipula aku merindukan kalian. Aku ingin bermain-main dengan Jongdae dan aku juga mau 'bermain-main' dengan ibunya" goda Suho

"yak! Sifat pervet mu tidak berubah, oppa" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"hahaa… kau manis sekali kalau sedang digoda seperti ini, baek" kata Suho dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir istrinya itu.

"oppa, ada Jongdae" kata Baekhyun malu

"wae? Jongdae kan sedang tidur. Lagipula dia belum mengerti" kata Suho cuek

"ishh… sudahlah, aku mau menidurkan Jongdae di kamarnya" kata Baekhyun sambil melangkah meninggalkan Suho.

"setelah itu, 'tidurkan' aku ya, yeobo" jawab Suho jahil.

"YA! OPPA!" teriakan khas Byun Baekhyun menggema di apartemen mewah Suho itu. suho hanya terkikik geli.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun memasakan Suho sup ayam kesukaan Suho. mereka berdua makan dengan tenang sampai suara tangisan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun dan Suho segera berlari ke kamar kecil buah hati mereka tersebut.

"wae, chagi? Kau haus? Atau pipis?" Baekhyun mulai mengecek popok bayi yang digunakan Jongdae.

"wae chagi?" kali ini giliran Suho yang bertanya pada Baekhyun

"sepertinya uri Jongdae lapar ya? Sini sama eomma" baekhyun dengan pelan-pelan, mengangkat Jongdae dari box bayinya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa tak jauh dari box bayi jongdae yang memang disiapkan oleh Suho.

"hah.., sepertinya aku punya saingan" kata Suho

"oppa cemburu pada anak sendiri?" goda Baekhyun.

"ani"

"kkkk" Baekhyun terkikik geli

"wae? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Suho

"hmm, ani. Kkkk…." Jawab Baekhyun. Suho mendekati Baekhyun dan Jongdae lalu mencium kening istrinya.

"yah, walaupun punya saingan, tapi aku tetap milikmu, nona Byun" jawab Suho

"arraseo oppa. you're always be my King" jawab Baekhyun tulus. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. diam yang bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Diam yang membuat keduanya terhanyut dalam fantasi masing-masing. Menguarkan rasa cinta yang dalam untuk keduanya.

"sepertinya Jongdae sudah mau tidur lagi" Baekhyun melepaskan tatapan matanya dengan tatapan mata Suho lalu kembali menggendong Jongdae sampai Jongdae tertidur.

"kita juga harus istirahat, yeobo" ajak Suho

"ne oppa. apa besok oppa akan ke kantor?" tanya Baekhyun

"maaf harus meninggalkan kalian besok. Aku akan pulang cepat" jawab Suho

"gwenchana oppa. aku mengerti. Lagipula besok eomma bilang dia akan kesini, mau melihat cucunya" jawab Baekhyun

"hmm…, kajja. Kita istirahat"

TBC

HAI, ANNYEONGHASEO!

Pendek ya? Iya, aku sengaja. Hahaa….. bukan tanpa alasan aku buat fanfic ini pendek. Seluruh ide sudah ada dan sudah dirangkum. Tinggal ngetiknya aja nih, masalahnya, aku lagi banyak tugas, huhuhuuu….

Janjinya kan sama Princess Baekhyun juga yang Chapter 11, itu tunggu seminggu lagi ya kawan-kawan. Saya mau menugas kembali.

Susahnya jadi mahasiswa tingkat 1. Berat di tugas sama suruhan dari sunbae-sunbae yan bisanya Cuma nyuruh-nyuruh aja! Kesel!

Makanya aku jarang bisa buka fanfic. Buka laptop paling Cuma ngerjain presentasi. Haaah….

Tapi seminggu lagi kok, promise buat kalian, Princess Baekhyun 11nya.

Semoga fanfic yang ini dapet feelnya yaah

See you next chap :D


End file.
